


Nineteen Footnotes In Search Of A Story

by hapax (hapaxnym)



Category: Good Omens (TV), Good Omens - Neil Gaiman & Terry Pratchett
Genre: Experimental Style, How Do I Tag, I Don't Even Know, Implied EVERYTHING Really, Implied Relationships, Implied Violence, M/M, implied hurt/comfort
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-22
Updated: 2020-08-22
Packaged: 2021-03-07 02:27:56
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 446
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26049529
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hapaxnym/pseuds/hapax
Summary: The title pretty much says it all, really.
Relationships: Aziraphale/Crowley (Good Omens)
Comments: 51
Kudos: 109





	Nineteen Footnotes In Search Of A Story

**Author's Note:**

> thank you SO MUCH to @burnttongueontea for the beta, and for reassuring me that yes, this did make some kind of sense

Notes:

  1. Crowley always insisted that he did not like cocoa. It was hard to think of a beverage less suitable for a demon, especially on a frosty January morning. Aziraphale would nod in understanding, then accidentally make too much, and pour the excess into the snake mug in which he happened to store his extra marshmallows.



  1. The mittens were a tougher call. They were the exact opposite of cool, but it _was_ bloody cold out. On the third hand, they were black and silky and were each patterned with a scarlet snake that coiled around the fingers. The scales ( _heh_ ) were tipped by the little appliqued forked tongues that flopped over each thumb.



  1. _Fwoomp_ was not even close to the actual sound. The noise of a sudden unexpected vacuum in the material physical world being replaced by eldritch evil energies is difficult to capture in the Roman alphabet.



  1. He hadn’t.



  1. He wouldn’t.



  1. He did.



  1. Demon wings were not only generally better groomed than angel wings, but more agile and aggressive. Angel wings (at least _these_ angel wings) were stronger and made for ideal shields.



  1. Angelic ichor reacted peculiarly with trodden upon snow. The enveloping golden mist would have been ideal for providing cover from (hopefully) confused attackers, if the acrid-sweet scent hadn’t awakened all sorts of atavistic impulses.



  1. She didn’t, of course. She _never_ did.



  1. It was going to take an entire case of wine to wash out that taste from between his fangs.



  1. It seemed entirely unfair of the universe to remind him at this point that Aziraphale had always loved snow—but only as viewed through the windows of a cozy room, preferably wrapped in a tartan blanket in front of a crackling fire, with a pile of good books by his side.



  1. Extremely blue right now, the colour of the translucent Heavenly sky, and sparkling, without a trace of green or grey.



  1. Also blue. Without the sparkle. Probably not healthy, that.



  1. Crowley had learned a fair amount of first aid over the millennia. Healing miracles were much easier and more reliable, but difficult to explain Downstairs.



  1. Pope Julius II was known as _The Warrior Pope_ for his habit of donning armor and personally leading the armies of the Holy See. He was less commonly known as _The Arsehole Pope_ for even more valid reasons.



  1. Michelangelo, for one. Da Vinci, arguably. Machiavelli had some Thoughts on the topic, but nobody remembered anything he wrote except that blessed primer on statecraft he wrote as _joke_.



  1. The noise Crowley made was less of _Ngk_ and more of a _Vrfggklft_.



  1. The snow was now melting for an entirely different reason.



  1. They did. But not until much later.




End file.
